


At Home in Your Arms

by Ellen_Fitzwilliam_Brandybuck



Series: To Be or Not to Be, That is Their Question [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Interspecies Romance, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sensuality, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellen_Fitzwilliam_Brandybuck/pseuds/Ellen_Fitzwilliam_Brandybuck
Summary: With Corypheus defeated and the future of the Inquisition in question, Inquisitor Ataashi Adaar and Commander Cullen Rutherford are given a moment to breathe, to assess what is next for the Inquisition, for their relationship, and to finally give in to the building feelings between them.Part six of Adaar/Rutherford oneshot series.
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras, Female Adaar/Cullen Rutherford, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: To Be or Not to Be, That is Their Question [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101113
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Coming to Fruition





	At Home in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Highly rated chapter, and you'll find out why later. This occurs after Corypheus is defeated, so if you haven't finished the game and don't want spoilers, maybe don't read? Continuing a bit of fun set up in the previous section of this series between Skyhold's surgeon and a certain apostate mage and obviously going to continue with one of my favorite couples: Varric and Cassandra. But of course, the main course in this feast is Ataashi and Cullen. This one will also remain as Ataashi's POV for reasons which will become apparent by the end, but the next installment or two will be from Cullen's POV. Cheers for the reviews, and take care!

Skyhold was filled to the brim and then some with revelers. This evening, most in attendance were members of the Inquisition, but now merged by those wishing to join in the much-deserved celebration over the once-feared Corypheus. A collective breath of relief was being heaved across Thedas, and it seemed the pulse point for the heart of this budding hope lay within the walls of Skyhold. Ataashi didn't know if Josephine had made blanket invitations before the final face-off with Corypheus and merely changed the title from "Come for the end of the world" to "Come to celebrate a new world" when Ataashi came back victorious. In either case, more than a few dignitaries from several neighboring kingdoms and fiefs had shown up to rub elbows with those Thedas now considered legitimate saviors.

She knew the great hall was filled with strangers and friends alike, already a few rounds into the evening's refreshments, only Ataashi didn't yet feel the desire to join with the celebrators. She had business to tend to with a certain surgeon. Ataashi nudged open the door to the healing hall and peeked inside. It was peppered with those survivors of the last fight against Corypheus, with attendants moving back and forth among the beds to ensure all needs were cared for. Among them was not the object of Ataashi's interest.

"She's up on the battlements, Inquisitor." One of Serilda's aides paused long enough to explain, already knowing who it was Ataashi was looking for.

Nodding her thanks, Ataashi took the stairs two at a time. Undoubtedly, she had little time before one of her advisors or friends came looking for her, and Ataashi knew this discussion was best had in private. She considered Serilda a friend, though not a close one, and knew the woman well enough to know she played her cards close to her chest. Whatever it was she felt for Solas, it was unlikely Serilda would reveal anything to Ataashi or anyone else, at least not easily. And as it was, Ataashi didn't know precisely what sort of relationship Serilda had had with Solas. All she knew was that ever since Wintersend, a kind of competitive friendship had developed between the apostate and surgeon. What started as a pranked gift from Serilda to Solas had turned into something with far more depth than perhaps either of them had expected or been prepared for. But their relationship may never have had a chance to be defined before this abrupt end.

Serilda was standing on the battlements that looked towards the remnants of Haven when Ataashi found her. Fitting for the conversation to take place here. Ataashi cleared her throat as she approached, not wanting to frighten the surgeon into leaping off the wall to her death. Not that Serilda ever struck Ataashi as the easily frightened type. After glancing at who it was approaching her, Serilda spoke over her shoulder as her gaze returned to the far-off valleys only barely seen through the mountainsides surrounding them.

"I told him science was the way to the future." Serilda didn't need to indicate of whom she was speaking. They both knew.

Ataashi smirked, "I remember you telling me something like that once."

"Yes, well, he needed to be reminded more often than you." Serilda sighed, leaning her elbows against the cold stone of the wall. "Daft egghead that he was. Is." She sighed and ducked her head, eyes closing for a moment.

"I wanted to tell you that Leliana's agents have found no trace of him. He has simply vanished." Ataashi moved closer to Serilda, looking down at the woman with concern laced in her voice. "But I feel you already knew that."

Serilda shrugged, "If he does not wish to be found, there's likely nothing we can do."

"Leliana will keep looking." Ataashi knew this offered little comfort, but she felt she had to say it. Serilda nodded and accepted the breadcrumb for what it was.

"It's so strange." Serilda stood straight again, annoyance dripping into her voice. "His disappearance like this. Something must not be right." She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned into the wind as if it were the thing offending her. "Not as it seems."

"While he was upset about the orb, that can't be the only reason he's gone," Ataashi added, agreeing with Serilda that there was indeed much more going on than merely a broken artifact. "Don't worry, Serilda. We'll keep looking." Reaching out, she placed what she hoped was a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Maybe we'll use that science you were speaking of to devise his whereabouts."

Serilda snorted, "Oh, that'd be rich. And he'd never let me hear the end of it." Her eyes traveled down into the courtyard of Skyhold and past, up towards the great hall. "You should go, Inquisitor. They're waiting for you."

"Are you coming?" Ataashi paused in her turn to leave, wondering if she should leave Serilda here or drag the surgeon back with her.

"Nah, I'm not much for big fancy parties indoors. Parties back home typically happened out-of-doors or in mead halls and rarely did they involve so much finery or frills as this." She nodded towards more Orlesians making their way across the courtyard to the great hall. "I'll head back to the healing hall to ensure the patients are tended to. Probably draw up a chair next to the fire, drink a tankard of mead, and read that bloody book of healing magic Solas gave me for my name day last month."

"Very well," Ataashi gave the woman another nod of consolation before heading back down the stairs.

She keenly felt Solas' absence and something uncertain, almost wary, stirred in her stomach when she thought over the things he'd said and done in her acquaintance with him. But she couldn't quite pinpoint what left her so unsettled about his disappearance and the timing of it as well. She would talk to Dagna about it later. The dwarf seemed to have a theory for everything, and more often, she wasn't too far off from reality, even when said theories were seemingly far-fetched. Weaving through an arriving group of nobles, Ataashi didn't blend in with the merrymakers. It would be pointless to try. She was thankful, however, when Leliana found her before some noble from Orlais or Fereldan once she reached the top of the stairs. Her spymaster stopped her just inside the great hall, drawing Ataashi to the side before she could join the others.

"Now that Corypheus has been defeated, we have a moment to stop and celebrate." She smiled and waved to the group of passing nobles, most likely marking them for some later strategic conversation. Ataashi said nothing as she waited for Leliana to return her attention to their conversation. "Afterwards, you will be busy. As you can see, every noble in southern Thedas is clamoring to meet you."

"I fought because I had to, not because I wanted the fame, and while I'm glad we won," Ataashi rolled her eyes and sighed, "I don't understand why they would want to meet me now? The fighting is over. The need for the Inquisition is over."

Leliana stilled, though she kept her smile on her face, "You're joking, yes?" Ataashi didn't comment. "They wish to bask in the glory of your victory, hoping that some of it will rub off on them. Everyone knows that Emperor Gaspard owes you his throne." Ataashi remained silent, causing Leliana to sigh in exasperation. "A thousand problems remain, and your opinion will be sought on each one—whether or not you wish to give it."

"Well, shit. _Now_ they're lining up to meet me." Ataashi rolled her neck as she felt tension returning to her shoulders. She'd been praying that this political game would end now that Corypheus was gone, but it seemed not only were her advisors wanting The Game to continue but also much of Thedas expected it as well.

"Such is the way of things." Leliana's voice brought Ataashi back from her pity party. "Previously, you were an upstart, nothing more than a leader of rebels and heretics. Until Corypheus revealed himself, they could not see the single hand behind the chaos. Once they did, they knew a magister and a darkspawn in one creature. The ultimate evil." Leliana nodded towards the partygoers decorating the great hall. "Now you are the only power left standing."

Before Ataashi could counter the comment with the blatant fact that the Inquisition should not hold the same power or might as a traditional kingdom or empire such as Navarre or Antiva, Josephine hurried towards them, looking both haggard and glorious at the same time. Without asking, one could tell she basked in the energy and anxiety such events brought with them.

"Oh, I should never have hired new caterers so late." Her restless eyes traveled over the passing servers, taking notes on her clipboard.

Leliana giggled, "Leave it be, Josie." She briefly massaged the ambassador's shoulder. "Everything's fine."

"No, it is not!" Her eyes widened when she seemed to realize her momentary lapse of decorum. Quickly schooling her features back into a more controlled, though fake, smile, she groaned, "I'm so sorry. Nothing is quite as it should be. Do you like the drinks? I'm not sure about them."

Ataashi hadn't yet had one, but one look from Leliana had Ataashi speaking as if she had, "The drinks are fine. It's been a wonderful evening."

"Yes, I hope you're enjoying the refreshments." Leliana pointed towards one of the dessert tables. "Josephine sent all the way to the capital for the petit fours." She gave Ataashi another insightful look and waited.

Ataashi hadn't survived Corypheus for nothing and took her cue accordingly, "Ooh, cakes!" Personally, she preferred savory, but for tonight, she would gladly pretend to love cakes if it kept her ambassador from having a meltdown. "Thank you, Josephine, for the trouble you've gone through for this evening."

"I hope you're not just saying that. You're not, are you?" She glanced between Leliana and Ataashi as if she sensed the fib.

Both women quickly shook their heads, with Ataashi adding, "Of course not."

"She's been craving the cakes from Madame Lucienne's shop for months. This celebration gave her the perfect excuse." Leliana tried to lighten the mood again with a gentle nudge at her friend's shoulder.

It didn't quite have the desired effect when a server came rushing by with an empty platter, sending Josephine's eyes darting back over her clipboard. "What a disaster. The sommelier was late, the invitation to our guests barely went out at all and…and…" she heaved a sigh, looking to the ceiling for a moment, then turned lively eyes towards Ataashi, "it was so wonderful to prepare for a small banquet instead of the end of the world." Ataashi reached out and squeezed Josephine's arm. "Do you know what everyone is talking about tonight, from commoners to kings?" Ataashi shrugged. No doubt, Josephine would tell her even if she guessed correctly. "Us. Thedas is discussing the success of the Inquisition."

Leliana sniggered, "Bragging? From you? For shame!"

"Oh, well-"

"Josephine, you played no small part in our rise to power." Ataashi stopped the woman's self-doubting retreat before she could get far and added with a smile, "You have every reason to be proud."

"You had a role yourself if I recall correctly." Josephine sobered then, "Truly, we will never forget those we lost, but for tonight…to victory." She stopped a server and took two drinks, handing one to Leliana and the other to Ataashi, before taking a third for herself.

"Yes, to you, Inquisitor, for all you've done." Leliana raised her glass, Ataashi, and Josephine quickly joining. "Enjoy the evening while you can."

Ataashi grimaced, "I'll drink to that." She downed the glass, ignoring the telltale sigh from Josephine for her actions.

Turning from her advisors, Ataashi handed off her empty glass to a passing server before moving further into the great hall. She didn't travel far when her eyes spied the man she'd been hoping most to see. He stood in such a way that he would look like he was with the crowd to a casual observer, yet, to someone who knew him well, he was entirely apart from everything. How typical Cullen. Ataashi smirked as she directed her steps in his direction.

Ever since her return to Skyhold, she'd wanted to have time alone with him. But it just hadn't been possible. Preparations for this party, besides documenting reports, corresponding with the surrounding kingdoms regarding Corypheus' defeat, calculating the losses, and cataloging the survivors with final checks on their forces, had kept them both heavily occupied. This would only be the second time she'd seen and spoken with him since returning.

Since their confessions on Wintersend, their relationship had entered a new arena for growth. Now comfortable and assured in each other's presence, gone had been the tension of uncertainty, and certain members of the Inquisition had noticed. Namely Vivienne and Cassandra, with Varric and Dorian following close behind in rate of observation. Only Dorian pressed for details and made innuendos about the details Ataashi refused to share. While the others seemed happy and content with the change between them. Cassandra, instead of interrupting opportunities for intimacy, teamed together with Varric to create such chances. They were rarely successful and most often left both Cullen and Ataashi laughing at how epically they failed, but the efforts were always appreciated.

And true to his confessed preference, Cullen had remained private in his expression of affection for Ataashi, though she was discreet in her return of his affection. She trusted that it was not shame or uncertainty that dictated his reluctance to flaunt their relationship because she to felt it would be unseemly to do something like that in the vague midst of life before Corypheus' defeat. Now, however, with the threat gone, Ataashi was curious how they would proceed. He'd surprised her, and it seemed himself when he'd embraced her in front of everyone on the steps of Skyhold. The embrace had been much welcomed, and she'd very nearly given in to the urge to draw him into a kiss, but the cheers from the courtyard had reminded them both they still had duties to perform, and neither wanted an audience for the type of reunion they desired.

Turning at her approach, Cullen's face melted into an expression of relaxed affection, "Am I imagining it, or do we have a moment to breathe?"

"It's hard to believe, but we have a moment." Ataashi clenched her fists. She'd nearly reached out to touch him in the middle of the great hall. Until she was sure how he wished to progress, she would refrain from making such familiar gestures in public.

Cullen shook his head as he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, "The Conclave, Haven…it seems so long ago. You should hear the stories they're telling in the barracks. The pride in their voices." Ataashi nodded. She could imagine, and she was happy Cullen had heard them. He nodded to a group of soldiers staying close to the doors, "Some soldiers have requested leave to return home. But many would follow us still."

"Our soldiers put their trust in you, Cullen, not me." She couldn't resist any longer and reached out, placing her hand on his shoulder, and kept it there past the time most would expect the Inquisitor to touch her Commander. "I appreciate everything you've done."

He put his hand atop her, not to push it away, but to keep it anchored, "You brought us here. You are proof that the Inquisition made a difference and that we will continue to do so in whatever capacity fate holds for us."

They continued to stare at one another, leaning ever closer, until a burst from nearby tittering nobles had them both jerking back to reality. Ataashi dropped her hand, and Cullen tugged at the stays holding his cuirass.

"Tonight is the time to celebrate since if there was ever a commander of forces who earned such a celebration, it would be you."

"I should be thanking you." Cullen stunned her when he stepped close and took her hand once more, "You gave me a chance to prove myself. In your place, I'm not sure I would have done the same." He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand and held it close to his chest a moment more, rubbing his thumbs over her skin. Then, seeming to remember their location and potential audience, he sighed and slowly lowered her hand and let go. "But I should let you mingle. I am sure everyone desires your attention. As much as I might want it for myself."

Ataashi shivered. The quality of his voice had her heart speeding up. She was reminded not for the first time that aside from stolen kisses on the battlements between missions, endearing letters traded while either was away on a mission, and the occasional all-nighter sharing stories from their youth or dreams whispered about their future spent in his quarters or hers, they had yet to consummate the bond between them. Despite Ataashi's discretion, Dorian seemed to know this, and gave her all sorts of hell for it, but in truth, there just hadn't been the time. Even in the lulls between the fights, either Ataashi or Cullen or both had been much more content just being in the other's presence, assured that they were still breathing, than in trying to take things further. With Corypheus gone, the same heart fluttering she'd felt at the beginning of their relationship, the 'will we finally' question had returned, and she was left near breathless just from a whispered statement by the man.

Ataashi was thankful for the distraction of Iron Bull and Varric when she found them sitting at one end of a long table, recently moved into the great hall for this evening's party. Both men raised their tankards in her direction at her approach. Ataashi grinned and happily accepted the one Krem passed to her.

"So…demons, dragons, giant asshole Vint on a big magic rock?" Iron Bull snickered. "You don't let it get dull, boss." Taking another long swig of his drink, he let out a belch before adding, "Good stuff."

"Yeah, I've been thinking of putting all this into a book." Varric extended his hand into the air and painted out the words, " _This shit is weird: the Inquisitor Adaar Story._ What do you think?" He glanced between Ataashi and Iron Bull, "It's a working title."

Ataashi scratched the base of her left horn and chuckled, "I would advise that you keep working on the title. All of you helped make this possible. Not just me."

"Well," Iron Bull raised his tankard towards her, "that's what you pay me for." He winked and earned an eye roll from Ataashi and a corresponding chuckle from Krem.

"At least you're getting paid." Varric snorted at Ataashi's responding look. "But nothing is certain until it's in print. And I still haven't decided if I should do this book. As if anyone will believe this story if I tell it." He sipped at his drink, and from the way his emotions played on his face, Ataashi could tell he was half serious and half in jest, and equally only half sober.

Iron Bull slapped the table, "It's weird. I joined the Inquisition under orders from the Ben-Hassrath and stayed because Corypheus was an asshole. Now that it's done, I've got no orders. For the first time in my life, I can go wherever I want." He leaned back and put his feet up on the table, tipping back on his chair legs. Both Krem and Varric stared at the chair, waiting for it to break under his weight.

Ataashi smirked, "Maybe you should write a book."

"Ha!" Iron Bull howled, dropping back onto all four chair legs with a jerk, and grabbed his tankard again. "If it's all the same with you, I'm pretty good right here, with no book. If I go anywhere else tonight, it is to get more drinks." He stood then and hooked his arm around Ataashi's. "To us being alive, and the bad guys not!" Ataashi quickly raised her tankard to his lips as he raised his to hers in traditional Qunari fashion, "Anaan!"

"Anaan!" She replied before they tipped their tankards at the same time and guzzled. True to his word, once Iron Bull finished her ale, he grabbed both her tankard and his and lumbered off with Krem in search of more drink. Left alone with Varric, Ataashi dropped in the seat opposite him. "I'm glad you're writing again, Varric." When they'd spoken after the Fade and losing Hawke, Varric had seemed to have lost all interest in writing. To hear of a possible return was a comfort that her friend was healing. "When do you think you'll finish?"

Varric shrugged, "Well, I'll have my hands full with reconstruction and relief efforts in the Free Marches as soon as I get back."

Ataashi was seated so she could see the comings and goings more easily in the great hall. She sat up straighter when she spied a particular Seeker glancing about the room in obvious search of someone. Smiling, Ataashi spoke to Varric, "You know you can write the book AND help people. Or help people by writing the book. And you're always welcome to stay here, with the rest of the Inquisition. For as long as it lasts."

"That's generous of you, but it's past time that I went back and took care of things in Kirkwall." Varric sipped again. "I'm not leaving for a while yet, though. We must get in at least one game of wicked grace before I go. Curly needs to win back some of his dignity." Varric was just about to take another drink from his tankard when Cassandra took the seat beside him.

Her face was flushed. Neither Varric nor Ataashi could tell just yet if it was from the evening's excitement or one too many drinks. From the near giddy light in her eyes, Ataashi felt it was a mixture of both. Settling more comfortably at the table, Cassandra reached across the table and placed her hand on Ataashi's. The action surprised both Ataashi and Varric, as the Seeker was usually more reserved with her public affection, regardless of the recipient.

"Everything is about to change, and you will be drawn in a hundred different directions in the weeks and months to come." It sounded as if Cassandra was pouting at the potential loss of time spent with Ataashi.

Not exactly appreciating the reminder of the coming political storm but acknowledging the truth, Ataashi sighed, "Yes, but that is a small sacrifice to pay for the end of Corypheus."

"True, I can't believe it's over." She dropped her head into one of her hands, looking between Varric and Ataashi as she spoke. "It seemed an impossible task: defy the Chantry, build the Inquisition from nothing, defeat a creature that would be a god…and yet here we are, celebrating." She sat straight again at the last of her statement, waving an arm to the celebration taking place around them. Her exaggerated movement had her tipping precariously, and if it hadn't been for a timely saving touch from Varric, the Seeker would've fallen to the floor. It was then apparent to dwarf and Vashoth both: it was a mixture of drinks and the party that had gotten to Cassandra.

"I had my own doubts, but it's worth celebrating that together we made this happen." Ataashi smiled at her friend, genuinely happy that for once, Cassandra felt free enough to drink more than her fair share. That act alone spoke volumes.

Varric grinned, "And what's important, Seeker, is that you're here." He made an obvious move to put his arm around her to pull her closer, "With me."

"Psh." Cassandra hissed through her teeth as she playfully pushed Varric away. But then the mirth died from her face as she looked to her lap where she held her hands together. "There was a moment after the orb exploded…I thought for certain you were dead." Her voice was soft, hestiant almost, and the sound of it seemed to dumbfound Varric.

"Who, me?" He put a hand to his chest, no longer faking the emotions playing on his face.

Cassandra continued to speak delicately, as if unaware of Ataashi and the celebration going on just a pace away from the illusion of privacy held in the space between them at the table, "I was praying, 'Don't take him from me, not after all we've been through.' And then I saw you through the smoke." Her eyes were bright with unshed tears when she looked back to Varric, and her smile was vulnerable when she offered it, "Sometimes the Maker is kind."

Varric was astonished, as was Ataashi. But it seemed Cassandra was not yet done with her confession, and as she continued, scooting closer to Varric, she laid a hand on his forearm.

"I think back to how we first met…and here you are." She clutched his forearm and smiled as she pulled herself closer still. "You are a rogue, a symbol of deception and duplicity to many. And yet you are the man I love." Varric jerked, hissing in a breath, while Cassandra continued, "How did that happen, I wonder?"

The dwarf swallowed a few times, for once at a loss for words, and he had Ataashi as a witness to that fact. When he spoke, Ataashi wasn't surprised he chose the route he did, though she knew he'd have hell to pay for it later.

"How much have you had to drink, Seeker?"

Cassandra opened and closed her mouth a few times before growling, seizing his tankard, and dropping the rest of his ale over his head. She stormed off muttering curses in her native tongue, throwing Iron Bull off-balance in her wake and causing the Tal-Vashoth to spill some of his drink on Dorian, who complained about not being to keep any of his nice robes clean when around Iron Bull.

"Ah hell," Varric placed both hands on the table and pushed away to stand up, "I suppose I'll see you later, Inquisitor." He walked away with defeated airs as if the weight of the world was once more upon him.

"Good luck!" Ataashi called after him, equally amused and concerned for her friend's wellbeing. Cassandra would not be easily consoled after such a disappointment.

"Finally got a party, yeah?" Ataashi startled when Sera suddenly leaned in at her side, a drink in her hand for Ataashi and another for herself. "That's what you get for saving the world. It's the least Andraste's Herald deserves for making things normal again."

Ataashi raised her drink into the air between them, "Let's just celebrate. We earned it."

Sera clinked her drink against Ataashi's and remained silent long enough to drain it. Honestly, Ataashi didn't know who worked their way through Skyhold's wine cellars faster, Iron Bull or Sera.

"Seems like you did it right, mostly," Sera spoke after wiping her mouth on the back of her sleeve. "Still some things to do yet, right? Because I'm in no hurry to get back to….Val Royeaux. That's where I was. You mind if people still stay around? For whatever?" She sounded as hopeful as she looked.

"Could I even stop you?" Ataashi reached out and earned some growls when she ruffled the elf's hair. "Besides, this is home, if you'll have it."

"Shut it, you." Sera peered up at Ataashi with wide eyes. "I cry; I'm punching everyone." She let one more simple moment of pure emotion pass between them before she shook her head and giggled. "All right, enough of that. Is this a party or what?" She stood and raised her glass towards Iron Bull and Dorian once they drew close. "Raise 'em for winning!" Iron Bull grunted his assent while Dorian smirked over the brim of his cup as they each drank to the toast. Sera clapped her hand on Ataashi's back when they finished, "Big frigging heroes, Inquisitor. All of us."

Ataashi nodded, "Indeed, all of us." She watched Sera's nose wrinkle up then as she looked over Ataashi's shoulder. Turning, she smiled, unlike Sera, at Vivienne's approach. "Vivienne. How are you?"

"There's so much to do, my dear. I've already contacted my tailor in Val Royeaux. I have nothing at all appropriate for a Divine's coronation." Sera made a snorting sound from behind Ataashi, but both Vivienne and Ataashi ignored her. Vivienne didn't even bother to roll her eyes. "But that will wait. Are you enjoying the celebration? Josephine was in a frenzy arranging it."

"Yes," her eyes strayed towards where Cullen stood across the hall as she added, "it is lovely."

"This is all for you, darling." Vivienne moved closer and patted Ataashi's elbow. "Enjoy yourself. You've earned it." Vivienne moved Ataashi in Cullen's direction with a gentle push, "The night is still young."

Ataashi blushed but nodded. The Knight-Enchanter was far more subtle in her efforts to support the relationship than either Varric or Cassandra had been, and Ataashi appreciated it. She caught Cullen's eyes just long enough to give indication before turning and heading towards the door that led to her chambers. She slowed as she neared it, feeling him draw close long before he spoke.

"You managed to slip away" His smile was conspiratory when she turned to face him. "I thought I might claim more of your attention after all."

Ataashi laughed, "I'm glad you found me." She observed how Cullen was shifting on his feet, holding his hands in front of his body, both indicators of something amiss. "Something on your mind?"

"Yes," he stunned her with his forthright answer, "something I wish to discuss further," he nodded towards her door behind her, "in private."

"Oh," Ataashi nodded, "by all means." She opened the door and preceded him inside.

He waited until they were walking up the last flight of steps to her bedroom, "The battle's over."

"Yes," Ataashi sighed, "and I'm glad for it." Sparing a look over her shoulder at him, she sighed again, "Mostly."

Tipping his head to the side, Cullen replied, "I understand. We don't know what happens to the Inquisition after this. Not exactly, that is. There was some comfort in having the singular purpose of defeating Corypheus, but now…" They came into the open room of her quarters. Though the door leading out to the terrace was still cracked open from when she'd left earlier, the room was warm from the fire Josephine instructed to remain ever-present in the Inquisitor's quarters. "There will be a new Divine…" Cullen continued speaking, moving past her to stand in front of the fireplace, "yet I don't care about anything other than your being alive." He leaned his hand on the mantle as he looked at her over his shoulder. "Is that so very selfish of me?"

"If it is selfish, then I am equally guilty of it." Ataashi stood beside him, drawing his hand into hers as they continued to search for answers in the dancing flames. This moment was reminiscent of the night of the inn when they'd finally pursued something tangible and had even dared to speak of a shared future. "Cullen, what happens next?"

"Mm?" Cullen pushed away from the mantle to face her. "For the Inquisition? Or for us?"

"Either. Both." Ataashi let go and went to sit on the edge of her bed. She'd insisted on simple trappings in her quarters, despite Josephine's insistence otherwise, and so sported a modest Ferelden style bed that looked almost at odds with the surrounding ornate stained-glass windows. "We both know the Inquisition should not continue in the same capacity as a legitimate kingdom or even the Chantry." Cullen nodded, his arms crossing over his chest. "And yet all I've heard from Leliana and Josephine, and have seen in the eyes of many others, is the desire to see the Inquisition endure for a while longer yet. How long, I cannot say, but it seems they have the expectation that we'll help pick up the pieces Corypheus left behind."

Cullen sighed, moving to sit beside her, "Yes, I gathered as much as well. The more I think about it, the more I feel that they may be right." Ataashi raised her eyebrows, and he smirked, "For now. Without you, Corypheus would never have been defeated. So, for now, all of Thedas is waiting to see what precedent you will set for how a survivor of such a fight comports themselves with the type of power thrust upon you." He took her hands into his and held them together in his lap. "You have a unique opportunity here, Ataashi, to make an example of true leadership. One that I believe you are perfectly suited for."

"So, you believe the Inquisition should continue?"

Looking back to the fire for a moment, Cullen replied, "For a time, yes. At least until the new Divine is elected, and we can ensure a peaceful transition of power and a return to normalcy."

"Very well," Ataashi squeezed his hand, drawing his attention back to her, "on two conditions."

"Oh?" Cullen must've heard the playful lilt in her voice, his body angling toward hers, and a smile playing at his lips.

"You must kiss me good morning every day from now until the Inquisition is disbanded." She placed a finger against his lips to keep him from speaking, leaning against him as she added, "And you must read me to sleep every night."

Cullen laughed, one of his hand's coming up to trace fingers against her cheek and along her jawline, "Really? Wouldn't that create a scandal, your commander being seen coming and going from your quarters at such odd hours?"

"It could be the drinks, or the elation from victory, speaking here but," Ataashi curled her fingers around his neck and drew him closer, "if I am to remain at the head of this Inquisition, I would much rather lead with you by my side."

Cullen kissed her. Softly. Tenderly. And Ataashi sighed into the kiss, momentarily losing her train of thought.

"But I will always stand by your side, Ataashi." Cullen kissed her cheek, next to her lips, trailing kisses to the tender skin below her ear where he whispered, "You need never doubt that."

Ataashi placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. His kisses were doing delicious things to her senses, and she felt warmth spreading over her body as all her senses homed in on where he touched her. "While I don't doubt your devotion, Cullen." She held her breath as he continued to kiss down her neck until the collar of her formal attire created a barrier, and he stopped, pulling back to gaze into her eyes while his hands lightly tracing up and down her sides. "I want more." His eyes widened, and it was Ataashi's turn to lean in and kiss him. First to the temple, then by his lips, then below his jaw. She opened her mouth and brushed her teeth along his skin, needing to feel the warm rush of blood beneath his flesh as she felt him shudder under her touch. "I need more Cullen." She reached up and tangled her fingers in the thick locks of his hair, tugging gently to tip his head back and to the side so she could have better access. "What of you?" She kissed his erratically beating pulse where it pounded in his neck. "What do you need, Cullen?"

"I-" Cullen tightened his hold of her sides as he inhaled sharply, "Ataashi-" He suddenly shifted on the bed, temporarily dislodging her light grip on his hair, so he could look at her. "You." He cupped her face with his hands. "If you'll have me," he caressed her skin with his fingers as his eyes searched for answers in her face, "I need you."

Ataashi smiled. Placing her hands on his wrists, she pulled away and stood up. There was something about the way he looked at her that made her feel far more beautiful than she knew she was and far more alluring than she'd ever thought possible. He wanted her, needed her, and in the same way she felt for him. And that mutual desire fed her with a thrilling power she'd never felt before. It was an intoxicating feeling, watching the need play out on his face as she stepped between his legs and pulled him back to his feet. As she heard his breaths come faster when she untied his armor and set it aside, she felt the power flow through her and set her senses vibrating with energy. She worked quickly, but not hurriedly. She knew without asking that they both wanted to draw out this moment.

Cullen reached for her formal attire buttons, but Ataashi dodged his hand and shook her head. There would be time enough for that. For now, she wanted to bask in the freedom to touch where she'd longed to touch him, to relish the liberties she could now take with him. She continued to peel away his layers until she was no longer barred from his skin, save for his small clothes, which left very little to the imagination on what lay beneath. He was already fully aroused, ready for what was to come, but he exhibited self-control by keeping his hands clenched at his sides. It seemed he understood her unspoken request and would honor it.

Ataashi lightly pushed at his shoulders, and they both laughed at his exaggerated fall onto the bed. He braced himself on his elbows to watch when Ataashi discard her boots and then worked at her buttons. It had been years since she'd revealed herself to a man like this and never had she'd bared herself to someone in exactly this fashion. It was exhilarating, and yet also held within the exhilaration was a niggling semblance of anxiety. He'd already seen some of her scars, and she'd spoken to him of the wounds he would find on her back from the Ben-Hassrath sent to kill her family. Up to now, he'd expressed admiration for her strength and had even spoken of her beauty, but would that remain when she stood before him naked?

Ataashi removed her leggings first, keeping her small clothes on, but didn't immediately remove her tunic even after it was unbuttoned. Instead, she let it hang loose on her shoulders, occasionally gaping open for Cullen to spy her breasts, as she crawled up the bed to join him, swinging her legs over his thighs to sit comfortably atop him. His face was flushed, and his lips were bright from where he'd been licking them. Ataashi smiled as she drew her hands through his hair, down the sides of his neck, up and over his chest, before smoothing them down over his hips. She repeated the action, her body further stirring at the sounds Cullen made in response to her ministrations. Replacing her hands with her mouth, Ataashi leaned over his face to kiss his temple, aware that the action caused her tunic to gape open and her breasts to lightly caress his upper chest. Cullen's responding intake of breath, coupled with his hands finding purchase on her hips, had Ataashi gasping as well. She continued to kiss down his face, purposefully pressing her breasts against him as she moved lower still. Her kisses scattered over his erratic pulse, down over his collarbone, and down further still, peppering his chest, over his ribs, until she licked at the hollow near his hip. Cullen's body shuddered, his hands gripping her shoulders.

"Ataashi…" His voice wrangled from a place of need, and Ataashi felt she could hold back no longer at the blatant desire she heard in his voice.

Shifting back up to stare into his eyes, she nodded, running a hand along his cheek while the other moved to palm him through his small clothes. They breathed in together, their eyes remaining locked, "Yes." She kissed him, tasting him when he opened his mouth, and their tongues danced together as the rest of their bodies wished to. Her heart racing faster to catch up with his, Ataashi wantonly rubbed herself against the full length of him as she whispered, "Please, Cullen."

Cullen needed no further encouragement. He sat up, pushing at the shoulders of her tunic until he could toss the clothing far away from them, his hands spreading against the warmth of her back as he pressed her firmly against him. They moaned together, their lips moving against one another, as they continued to taste one another, and their bodies shifted positions. Cullen adjusted until Ataashi was on her back, and it was he who hovered over her. Her breaths came quick, and the room filled with her moans of delight, when he kissed her neck then moved to pull her nipple into his mouth while his fingers gently circled the bud of her other breast. Her back arched. Her legs thrashed, rubbing together as she sought satisfaction.

She heard a growl come from Cullen's chest as he turned his attention to her other breast, lavishing it with the same open-mouthed kisses as the first. One of his hands trailed down the muscles of her stomach before diving below her small clothes and swirling in the curls above her sex. Her hips bucked upwards of their own accord, her hands grabbing hold of his shoulders as her eyes widened and her gaze sought his. Cullen lifted his head from her breast to watch her as his fingers traveled lower still, the first tentative touch against the moistness of her sex eliciting a groan from them both. He leaned up and slanted his mouth over hers as his fingers moved more firmly against her, sliding against her wet folds and prompting more whimpering sounds of need from Ataashi.

"Please." She panted between kisses, her hands moving of their own volition over the smoothness of his skin, unsure if she was pulling or pushing him, but very confident she needed, wanted, something greater. "Cullen."

Cullen sat on his haunches and hooked his fingers into her small clothes, making quick work of shimming them over her hips and down her legs. He gave her no warning before he was back, this time laving kisses between her legs, tasting her intimately. Ataashi cried out. One hand gripped his hair while the other reached up past her head to grasp at the headboard of the bed. No one had ever done this before. It was…invigorating, tantalizing, the way his lips and tongue edged her closer to the white, pulsating pleasure she knew lay on the edge of her consciousness but always pulling back before she breached her climax. Ataashi tugged at his hair. For as good as this was, she still needed more. She felt cold in the places he had not yet touched and desired to be touched everywhere, all at once, by him.

"Cullen." She moaned into the room, reaching down with both hands to grab his shoulders and tug again. "More. Please."

Cullen looked up, his eyes wild with longing, and at seeing a mirrored look on her face, he smiled. Wrapping his hands under her hips, he pulled until she moved as he wanted, flipping on her stomach as he positioned himself behind her. She felt herself near dripping with want as she raised herself and pressed back, desperate to have him inside her. His hands were warm as they traced over her hips, dipping down to squeeze appreciatingly at the muscles of her rear. Ataashi growled and wiggled her hips, pressed further back until she felt the length of him between her legs. Shamelessly, she rubbed herself against him, earning a growl of appreciation from Cullen.

"You want this?" He picked up his member and rubbed the tip against her folds. Ataashi growled again, shifting back and forth on her knees to catch him inside her. "Eager." He leaned forward to wrap an arm under hers, cupping a breast, as he guided himself to her entrance with the other. "My eager, Ataashi." He whispered against her skin, both of them stilling as he pressed himself into her. They breathed as one when he was sheathed fully inside her, Ataashi shuddering when she felt him jerk involuntarily. "You feel so good." He moaned into her ear as he deliberately moved, in and out, in a gentle rhythm that they both knew would not stay so steady for much longer.

"You too," Ataashi reached back to grab his thigh as he rocked into her, her pleasure building, "more." He increased the pace, and Ataashi panted out what she knew were nonsense words of need.

Incited at the sound of her pleasure, Cullen grabbed hold of one of her horns and used it to pull her up. She sat on his thighs as he continued to rock in and out of her, his lips seeking hers as his hands cupped her breasts. She was a woman aflame now, uncaring of the noises she made or the movements her body took. She was consumed with her need to meet him in pleasure; for them to fall off the cliff together. Sensing her growing desperation and his own, Cullen broke the kiss, and Ataashi fell forward again as Cullen grabbed her hips and slammed into her. They both growled out their pleasure as he raced them forward, his hips slapping hers in a relentless pace. Until, with a cry, Ataashi fell over the crest into her pleasure, and a few thrusts later, Cullen joined her with a cry of his own. Immediately, they crumpled on the bed in a heap of gasps as they rode out the remaining waves together.

Ataashi was the first to recover her senses. She smiled and hugged Cullen's arms closer to her body. In the sprawling, he'd reached around her in a back-to-chest embrace. His face was cradled in the space between her shoulder and neck, and as she felt his heartbeat return to normal from where his chest pressed against her back, she heard and felt his breathing return to normal as their faces remained close together.

"That was," Cullen's voice was hoarse, reminding them both that neither were quiet lovers. They shared a smile and a chuckle, "Amazing."

Had Ataashi the ability to purr like a cat, she would, but as it was, she hummed her agreement, "Thank you."

At Cullen's laugh, they both lamented the loss when his now flaccid member slipped from her warmth. Cullen rolled onto his back while Ataashi scooted closer on her side, lazily trailing a hand over his chest and stomach while she braced her head on her other hand. He smirked.

"Maybe I should be thanking you."

Ataashi laughed, "We could call it even."

"This time." Cullen winked, earning another giggle from Ataashi.

After pressing another kiss to his lips, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and padded over to the porcelain basin she kept in her anteroom. She quickly cleaned up and returned to the bed with a fresh cloth dampened to assist Cullen. He somehow could still blush when she gently ran the fabric over his body, careful not to press too hard when touching him, as most likely he would be highly sensitive now. When she returned again, this time she held a glass of water out to him, having already drunk a full glass before returning.

Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, he handed back the glass, "I haven't felt this relaxed in years." He fell back against the pillow.

"Same." Ataashi peeled back the covers and shimmied her way beneath them, smiling when Cullen did the same.

Then, there was a pause as he realized he could not lie with her in precisely the same way as he might with a human woman. Ataashi had to remain propped by pillows on her back or side to accommodate her horns, and if Cullen wanted to continue the intimate touches of post-coitus, he would have to conform to her. The pause did not last long; in fact, it was shorter than Ataashi thought it would be, and her smile grew when he moved to her side and lay his head on her chest, draping one of his legs over her hips and laying his hand over her heartbeat beneath her breast.

"What shall I read to you, then?" Cullen's question, spoken sometime later, had them both laughing. "I aim to meet your conditions. To the letter."

Ataashi tightened her hold on him, drawing him closer, "I'll give a pass to the reading this evening so long as you kiss me in the morning."

"Your wish," he tipped his head back to smile up at her, "is my command." His kiss was soft and held within his touch was the echoing sense of contentment Ataashi felt in her own soul. "Inquisitor Adaar."

Smirking, Ataashi kissed him again before settling more firmly against the pillows, "I'll hold you to that, Commander Cullen."

They fell into a dreamless sleep soon after, cocooned in each other's arms, unafraid of what the future held.


End file.
